Agenda
by TheLlama
Summary: AU. Anakin, Force-tested at birth, is now a Knight, a leader in his own right among the Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi is missing and Jango Fett works for himself. When the three meet, ties are forged and broken, the Emperor’s devious plans the backdrop to all.


"Sir, we've taken out all westward outposts. Our troops have already started to take out the Nasootians behind the hills," reported a commander droid.   
  
"Good, see to it that all Nasootians are killed," said a black hooded man. "I don't want to see them aga- "  
  
Fire and smoke blinded their eyes. When it cleared, hundreds of droid parts and blasters lay everywhere.   
  
"What? How could get so many rockets? Commander, move the AT-ST's onto the star ships," he told the battle droid. "We must not let them be destroyed. My master will be very displeased if I lose my troops."

* * *

"Anakin, we have caused them to go into full retreat. What should we do with the U.S.M.?" asked an admiral.   
  
" Leave it as is, the Empire will be back soon," Anakin said. " I'll deal with Darth Malicor."   
  
He ran to the hangar and hopped in a blue star fighter, closed the cockpit and rocketed out into the atmosphere.   
  
Anakin flew at the tail of his adversary's tie hunter. His pursuit led him to a planet called Samorn.   
  
_I have you now, There'll be no escape for you this time._ Fog covered his radars and screens. His ship skidded into swamps surrounding dead trees. Anakin grabbed his precious light saber and started to wander around. Soon, he found himself struggling to get through the damp wilderness.   
  
"There must be some kind of civilization down here, I can sense it," he uttered aloud.   
  
Just then, nine destroyer droids rolled into action.   
  
"Don't move Jedi!" a person in silver armor threatened.

* * *

"I hope those chains hold him…Jedi have been known to escape in strange ways," the man   
  
murmured.   
  
"Don't worry, Jango. I have something special planned," spoke a similar figure. "Send out the Reek!"  
  
An enormous reptile with a huge horn sauntered out into an underground arena. It charged straight at Anakin. With Jedi reflexes, he let the beast slice the chains apart, freeing his hands. He then used the Force to call his light saber from his capturer's hands and break the bond that held him to a stone pillar.  
  
Nearby, a prisoner was thrown into the ring with Anakin.   
  
"Who might you be?" Anakin questioned.   
  
"You do not know who I am? I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi of the Jedi Council in Coruscant."  
  
"I'm Anakin Skywalker" he said while skillfully dodging the Reek's massive feet. The creature's momentum rammed him into one of the walls keeping spectators from reaching the ring. The smashed wall allowed several members of the audience to tumble in, including the armed Jango Fett. Anakin stabbed the Reek in its back with his laser blade. It flung him off as Jango torched the Reek with his flamethrower. The pair of Jedi raced to a tunnel leading to the distant sun, wiping out droids as they ran.  
  
Behind them, Jango Fett activated his jet pack and burst out of cave, causing the Jedi to halt.   
  
"I do not wish to hurt you. I was captured by the Empire and was brought here five years ago. I only ask that you take me back to the rebels base on Nasoot. I can get a transport there. This may be my only chance to escape," Jango pleaded.   
  
"Fine, but give us your weapons in case you try to betray us," Obi-Wan answered. "We will have to take your ship Anakin. Mine was vaporized."   
  
The star fighter took off into space. Soon, they came to Nasoot, a mountainous planet. The trio landed, hidden near the U.S.M.

* * *

"Anakin! After all these days we thought you were dead! I'm so glad to see you here!" rejoiced pilot Antilles. "I see you've brought some friends too."   
  
"Thank you, Captain," Anakin said. "This is Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is..."   
  
"Jango Fett, a bounty hunter hired by the Supreme Chancellor of Coruscant," he finished. "I was captured by the Empire and was brought to Samorn as a prisoner."   
  
The four of them walked down the hall and onto a small platform. It overlooked a hangar filled with ships and men with long rifles.   
  
"These are the remaining troops we have left from the skirmishes we've had. I hope you didn't lose your saber again 'cause I don't think it's over yet."

* * *

Thanks for reading so far! Please review...I love feedback! 


End file.
